


These Twins' Souls pt. 2

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed. The twin Oaks become the twin Pines. Mizar and Alcor want something they won't have, according to Dipper, anyway.</p><p>The triplets are born, and the twins learn some of Mabel and Dipper's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
February, 2037

Henry tossed Dipper the large Snickers bar, before motioning for Stan and him to follow. "We need to make a deal, Dipper. It's important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are all of the triplets going to make it?"

His semi calm demeanor vanished, and Dipper's eyes filled with glowing gold tears. "N-No, I-I can't I'm so sorry! I can't without--"

"Neither of us can see Mabel sad like that, so we'll do anything."

"...You wouldn't die with Mabel. You'd die earlier."

"I'll do it, then. I'm already an old man, she'd never suspect it." Stan gave his best reassuring smile, a half smile, which helped with Dipper not freaking out entirely. 

"Stan, you're like a father to her and Dipper."

"You could both do it," Dipper interjected. 

\--:--

April 14, 2037  
—Triplets due in four days—  
—Both girls face down—  
—Youngest triplet in distress—

"What do you mean, 'one of my babies are in distress'? They were all fine just a few days ago." Mabel shook her head, glancing over at her brother, who was invisible to everyone but her, and she noticed his guilty glance to her stomach. 

"Mrs. Pines, distress can happen easily and if it goes on too long, the baby could die, but I'll be able to fix it if you stay here for the next few days." Dr. Rose Mentzer smiled, and Mabel soon followed. 

\--:--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dipper asked, rubbing the back of his neck worriedly. 

"Anything for my babies, Dips. We'll be fine, and it'll be okay. They're due in a few days anyway, so it's fine."

"Mabel..."

"This is to help the stars, correct?"

"...Yes..."

"Great. I'll be here, Broman."

"Okay." Dipper frowned, before blipping from the room his twin would be staying in for a few days. 

\--:--

"Alcor, Mizar, what's wrong?" Mizar sat, curled up against her brother, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Alcor had his arms curled around her, and his head against her shoulder. Dipper took them into his arms, holding them close. "What's the matter?" 

"B-Bad dream, dad. It's—I'm fine." 

"Not everything is fine, though everyone keeps saying it." Dipper kissed the twins' foreheads, before leaning back against the back of the couch, where they now sat together. 

"I have a question," Mizar said, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Ask away, Burning Tree." Dipper chuckled as Mizar and Alcor both winced at the symbol name. 

"Exactly... How powerful are you?" 

"Very. Why?"

"I want you to mix Alcor and I together, make us both half demon and half human." 


	2. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper answers Mizar's request. 
> 
> Henry requests Dipper speak to his parents, and when Dipper does...
> 
> He tells them just how he feels about how Mr. and Mrs. Pines treated Mabel and him.

Chapter nine  
2037

"No."

"...Dad?" 

"I said no, Mizar. My answer is no." 

\--:--

"Exactly, how difficult is it to take the triplet out of distress?"

"Not that hard, Mrs. Pines. It's a painful procedure, but Mr. Pines told me that you're... Rather, uh, tolerant to pain? Is that correct?"

"That's right," Mabel chuckled, "I fight those monsters and thingamabobs!" 

"Uh, alright, Miss Pines," Mentzer said, her grey eyes shifting from the 39 weeks and 4 days through woman, to the white laminate flooring. 

\--:--

"Henry, you need to get Alcor and Mizar to hate the idea of becoming Half Demon and Half Human, please." 

"What brought them to want this?" 

"I don't know, I didn't let them explain. I told them no." 

"I'm not a dad yet, Dip. I don't know what to do, how about you ask your--"

"No way."

"Dipper, they're your parents."

"And they hate me."

"That can't hate you, they're your parents, they should love you."

"But--"

"Just give them a try, Dipper."

\--:--

When Mark and Anna's house phone rang during dinner, the couple glanced at each other, before heading over to pick it up. Mark picked up the phone, placing it to his ear. 

"Honey? Who's calling?"

"Who are you?"

"Dad? Do you know how weird this place is? I wanna go back home, Dad. Stan got attacked by a triangle demon thing, and I don't understand!" The twelve year old voice breathed in a shaky breath, before continuing. "Mabel almost died the first week of being here, and I refuse to unpack because you have got to come get us, please." 

"How did you get this call?"

"I didn't, Dad. I just remember lots of things. Like how as soon as you came to get us, you refused to listen to Mabel when she said I was there, because I was believed to be dead. How you were so afraid when I was finally able to talk to you, and you could see me, and I wasn't going through Mabel anymore, I just needed deals to do so, and then when you refused to parent us, not even Mabel anymore, because she knew I was there and you thought she was crazy."

"Dip--"

"D̡̮̳̳͙̪̖ͫ̐O̸̱̘̘͕͉̩̤͗ͧ̐̈́̒̍̚ ̶̴̠̮̟̻ͤ̒̿ͫ͞ͅN̸̬̞ͥ̉ͩ͆͡O̷̹̟̳̜͚̺͕͔͐̏ͮͪ̾̄ͣ̋͞T̡̺̻̺͚̪͂̆̄ͨ̍ͤ͞ ̼͖̜̩͉͍̪͉ͮ͂̆ͦͪ̿̽͂͡Ḑ̧̫͎͕̎͆̚A̢͗͛͐͛̔̽҉̬̻͉Ř͕̰̙̤̎̆Ė̶̵̌̐͑ͧ҉̮̪̲̤ ̵̸̢̭̫͚̒ͯS̝͐̋ͤ̇̈́̀P̪͑̇ͥͨ͟E̥͇̼̐́̾͒̕͘A͚̰͇̜̥͎̣̙͂ͯ͝K̰͇̪̘̩̝͓̦͇̂͢͝ ̖̗̟͙̃ͭ̌ͧ̈́W̳̤͍̤͉͚ͥ̌͡H̥̪͙̋ͪ̂͐̀̀̾ͦ͟Ì̷͔͎̍ͦ͛̑̆̄̏L̵̜̫͕͕͔̑͊̓̀ͅE̦̤̣͈͎̤̗̐̐̄͒͌̑̚̕ ̛̼̤̖̙̰̑ͥ̿̌̈͗͘I͇̥̽̍ͤ̽̑͗ͬ̇̀́͢ ̱̜̭̊͑̾ͨ̀A̷͕̳̻͚̝̍ͬ̑̋̎͘͠ͅM͓̻͈̲̱̹̯ͨ̍̐!! You thought she was crazy because she saw me. We were connected by the mind, because we're twins, and you couldn't believe that I was still here." Dipper notably sighed, switching his hands. "Giving you a piece of my mind is not the only reason I came to you."

"What is it?" Anna Pines asked. 

"You may not have done it well, but you did parent twins. Twelve, almost thirteen, year old twins." 

"Dipper, Mabel's due date hasn't even passed yet."

"It's not the triplets that I need help with. I have twelve, almost thirteen, year old twins, and they want something I refuse to give them. I don't know how to convince them it's not okay, what they're asking me for. This is why I need your help."

"Dipper--"

"Please help me. I don't want to go to their parents, because they hate me more than you do, just please, please. Well, the Oaks aren't their parents, I am, but they want something and I don't even know if it actually would work, what do I do?" 

"I'd tell them to wait a few years, make sure they actually want it. Also, did Mabel ever get that tattoo of rainbow angel wings across the wingspan of her back?"

"Yeah, like twelve years ago. Got it just before she broke up with Angela and met Henry... You're distracting me, Mom." 

"I'm sorry, Dipper, honey. Just tell them to think on it for a few years, and that you might try when they're older if they still want it." 

The line went dead, before Anna and Mark Pines were hugged tightly. "Thank you so much. I have to go, now. Thank you for helping me." The arms left from around the Pines parents, just as fast as they appeared. 


	3. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper blinked once, twice, staring at the phone in his hands. "I..."
> 
> "Promise to keep her safe." 
> 
> "Deal." He slammed the phone against the receiver, escaping into the mindscape. 
> 
> \----
> 
> "Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Dipper and Mabel Pines were born as twins on August 31, 1999. For the next twelve—almost thirteen—years were pretty normal, until the summer before the twins turned 13. They went to Orbit Falls to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan, who turned out to be named Stanley, and had a twin brother that was trapped in another dimension for thirty years, named Stanford. Weirdmaggedon fell, but Bill Cipher was defeated and it ended. Before the monster died, of course, he started something amazing that would haunt the Pines family, and the whole world, forever. He fused his magic into Dipper, creating the most powerful demon in history, Alcor the Dreambender, and the most awkward conversation between Mabel—myself—and her parents. Creating Alcor caused a worldwide spread of magic and monsters called the Transcendance. This is where our story begins..."

10\. When the Triplets are Asleep

Mizar and Alcor— Alcor was corporeal for the week because of their birthday— sat in front of Mabel, who was currently holding a half-asleep Acacia. "Aunt Mabel, is it okay if you tell us about your past? Dad goes all... What color is it?"

"Auburn. He goes a deep auburn when we mention his past."

"I understand why, it was difficult for both of us..." Mabel sighed. "Once the triplets are asleep, okay? Then I'll have time to tell you."

"Okay, Auntie Mabel."

\---

A calendar fades into view, showing the current date of June 22, 2037. 

It slowly flips back, increasing speed until only a blur. 

The calendar stopped moving abruptly, showing August 2012. The thirty first was covered by an overwhelming amount of stickers, but the day before it was the only day not X'd out. 

August 30th, 2012. 

\---

A scene fades into view, dark orange clouds covering the sky and giving a tint to the world around Dipper Pines, who was fatally wounded. He wasn't going to make it. He knew it, which meant Bill knew it too. 

Dipper clutched his stomach, a squeak leaving the tween's lips as he stumbled to his back. Blood flooded past his small fingers, onto the grass surrounding him. "Y-You--" His free hand shot to the triangular shadow surrounding him. His blood filled the shadow, fully surrounding him and staining his flesh, clothes, and hair. 

"I've done nothing wrong, Pine Tree! I'm only helping you!" 

"H-Helping me? You're making it—making it worse!" Dipper slid his legs against the bloodstained grass, a strangled cry falling from his lips. 

"Stop being a debbie downer, Pine Tree!" The triangle moved closer to the boy practically drowning in his own blood, and his eye glowed purple. "But, here, I'll fix your problem!" A tiny black hand plunged into Dipper's wound, and black swirls flooded the kid's skin and clothes. 

Dipper's screams rose the hair on Mabel's neck, and her eyes shot open. The cut along her eyebrow and her busted lip had scabbed over, but the probable concussion she possessed was able to keep her cautious as she speed walked to the noise. The initial dizzy feeling of her twin's screaming. 

Dipper struggled against the hand inside him, his hands gripping at the arm, trying to pull it out of him, to stop the burning pain. "Please... Stop... P-Pͥ͘͝l̢ͥͫ́̊̔̂ͭ͘e͛̑͌̓ͭ̄͢a̷ͦͮ̅ͨͩ̉ͦ͗̀͡s͂͂ͬͦ̅̽e̷̋̏͒̎̅̂̚͜!" 

Bill only laughed, eyes dark. 

"M-Ma-a-M̨ͯ͟ą̄ͧ͆̏ͮͤͯ̃̚͘k̶̶͂ͩ͑ͪ̈́̇e͊̒̌͌ ̢͆ͦ̃ͥ̀͠i̊ͫ̔ͫ̑̋͠҉͢t̅͑͒͢ ̴̑̄͒͘Ṡ̶ͮ̉̕͏T̸̸̈́́̓ͬ͞Òͧͫͬͬ҉̵P̴̶ͭͩ͢!" Dipper's eyes streamed with blue, followed by a neon yellow. Out of his mouth flowed black, flooding down his chin and splashing against his orange shirt. 

"Dipper!" 

... Mabel... Mabel. Mabel! Mabel Mabel Mabel! SAY IT! MABEL!!!

Dipper squirmed again, his bloody hands failing him as black fell from his eyes, flowing through his veins and coating his skin and clothes. "M...Ma-Mabel..." 

\---

Three babies screamed in unison, all silenced by the soothing voice of the triplets' Uncle Dipper. Mabel almost stood to get up, stopped by two hands on her shoulders. "Dad's got this."

"I'll continue then. Sit, sit."

\---

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Get over here!" Mabel skidded across the grass, slamming into the border of Bill's shadow. "Ow... My nose..." 

"Mabel... A̎ͤ̊͂͆̐r̶̍ͮ̏ͦe̡̛ͦ̅͐̐ͩ̚͘ ͛̒̇̕yͤ̆͊o̵͑͋̏u̢̨͆̽̂ͧ̌̈́ͬ ͬ̋̎ǫ̑̆kͧ̋ͯ̓͒́ͫͦ̓҉̶a̛ͬͣ̍̊̏̄̕y̧͐̆͐̿̆̚?" Mabel's eyes widened, and she wiped thick red liquid away from her nose. 

"I'm fine. Just hurt my nose on... A... Shadow?" 

Dipper's eyes glowed, his head forming words while his throat and lips failed him. He closed his eyes, letting his body still itself and he stopped struggling against the demon. His breathing slowed, the pain far too overbearing to work on breathing, only breathing enough to let his body stay alive. He only needs to last out this burning feeling. Stan and Ford can take him to the hospital once Bill is dead. Once Bill is dead, and the pain has stopped, will he make Mabel stop crying. 

"Dipper?! Dipper! D-Dipper..." Stanley knelt next to Mabel, Stanford doing the same. Both Stans placed a hand on the invisible barrier between them and Dipper, who was now seeming not to breath, and was completely still. "Dipper's... I-I can't. I can't tell mom or dad about this. I can't live through this. He... Bill killed my brother! He—He..." She trailed off, curling against Stanley as she cried harder, and she shuddered. 

Blue lightening shot from Dipper's wound, bringing his torso into the air. He collapsed against the ground again, his breathing quick and shuddering once more. Live through this, Dipper. You can do this. 

"Wait, I've heard of this." Ford narrowed his eyes, shifting his glasses to see somewhat better. "When demons die, they shift their magic into the human that defeated them. Not everyone survives, of course. How did Dipper... How did Dipper manage this, to kill Bill?" 

\---

Mabel sneezed, her shoulders jolting. "Here." Alcor handed his aunt a tissue, and she blew her nose. She could always feel a Power Surge coming, and one was going to happen soon. It would mess with the entire Pines Family within the Library; it would be a strong one. 

\---

"Dipper'd do anything for this—" Mabel froze, a scream ripping from her lips as the already light breathing Dipper's body had been producing froze, his body stilling once more. His head, hair stained with dark red, black, blue, and a neon yellow, lulled to the side. His eyes held no fight, no life. His lips were slack, his teeth slightly stained with blood from when he had struggled. "--F-Family." She backed away, before sprinting from the fading shadow, and where Dipper's body laid. 

"...My work is done..." Bill's shadow disappeared with the demon, leaving the Stans to run forward and take Dipper from the pool of his own blood. As Dipper's head fell back, a wave of blue, yellow, and red flowed around them. 

Across the world, blue, yellow, and red flowed from Orbit Falls to everywhere else. Firebirds and Manitaurs, Satres and Ogres, and panic. 

\---

"Ayo, Broman, lemme have Hank." Mabel reached her arms out, taking Hank from her twin, and she kissed his tiny forehead. 

"Mabel?"

"Yeahp?"

"It's almost midnight, we should all be going to bed. Say goodnight, my Stars. G'night, Mabel." Dipper leaned down, touching his lips softly to Mabel's forehead. 

"Night, Bronado." 


	4. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper blinked once, twice, staring at the phone in his hands. "I..."
> 
> "Promise to keep her safe." 
> 
> "Deal." He slammed the phone against the receiver, escaping into the mindscape. 
> 
> \----
> 
> "Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Dipper and Mabel Pines were born as twins on August 31, 1999. For the next twelve—almost thirteen—years were pretty normal, until the summer before the twins turned 13. They went to Orbit Falls to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan, who turned out to be named Stanley, and had a twin brother that was trapped in another dimension for thirty years, named Stanford. Weirdmaggedon fell, but Bill Cipher was defeated and it ended. Before the monster died, of course, he started something amazing that would haunt the Pines family, and the whole world, forever. He fused his magic into Dipper, creating the most powerful demon in history, Alcor the Dreambender, and the most awkward conversation between Mabel—myself—and her parents. Creating Alcor caused a worldwide spread of magic and monsters called the Transcendance. This is where our story begins..."

11\. In the Woods

"There were five stages of grief for me when I was told Dipper had died. Disapproval, anger, acceptance, seeing him constantly, and knowing he isn't really dead and cursing yourself for believing so in the first place." 

"What do you mean, Auntie Mabel?" Alcor asked, accidentally phasing through a tree, not paying attention to where he floated. 

"Lemme explain."

\---

A calendar fades into view once more, showing the current date of June 30, 2037. 

It slowly flips back, increasing speed until only a blur. 

The calendar stopped moving abruptly, this time showing September 2012. 

The first day of the month was X'd out, showing the date like a prize. 

September 2nd, 2012. 

The day Dipper Pines was pronounced dead. 

\---

The moon was out as Mabel Pines stared at her twin's old bed, glaring at the unmade covers and papers, and the first and third journals, and the black light which was probably dead because he was using it before he left to follow her, and now she feels terrible. Her not wanting to leave brought everything down. She sniffled, her brown eyes closing. 'Dipper isn't dead, he can't be.' 

He's supposed to be there for her, and she never really repaid him for helping her all those times, apologizing for not helping him like she should have! She never helped him like he did, he never did anything for himself, always put her first. She should have done the same. 

\---

"See, your dad was kinder to me than I believe he should had been, I wasn't really that great of a sister. I teased him too much, hated him when he didn't do as I wanted him to..." Mabel let out a long sigh, before saying, "That's why I try to make it up as best I can."

\---

Stanford opened the door, wearing a black sweater that Mabel had knitted for him when he and Stanley first told them about their past. "Mabel, could we talk?" 

"Sure, Grunkle Ford." Mabel sat up, scooting back to give Stanford a place to sit on her bed. He sat down, lacing his fingers together in his lap, and staring at them. 

"Mabel, do you know what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah. Bill's dead now." Mabel crossed her arms, placing them on her knees. "And Dipper's not back home yet."

"Dipper's at the hospital, yes. Do you know what happened to Dipper though?"

"Yeah."

"Can you explain it to me?" 

"Sure... Bill tried to pass his power into Dipper, and Dipper almost died. That's all that happened."

"Mabel, you're adding something that shouldn't be there." Ford sighed. "Dipper didn't almost die, he did die. The doctors can't bring him back, it isn't working. He's been dead for a few hours now."

"N-No," Mabel stuttered out, her chocolate brown eyes locked on her hands as she moved her fingers, an expert in her own way at knitting sweaters. On it was the beginnings of her laterly infamous sweater, 'I am the Evil Twin'. "Of course he almost died. He didn't die, he can't!" The knitting needles fell to her lap, and she clenched her hands, growing increasingly defensive. 

"Mabel--"

"HE ISN'T DEAD GRUNKLE FORD! Get out." 

"Please, Mabel--"

"Get. Out. Of. Our. Room." She pushed him away from her, brown eyes shining with fresh tears. 

\--- 

Dipper materialized next to them, tugging Alcor with him, and the thirteen year old (almost a year as a demon, where does the time go) stumbled over his own feet. "Dad, warning please!"

"Sorry, Al, buddy." Dipper's feet landed in the slightly taller grass, now that they're in the woods and people really don't mow here, besides the Corduroy Family, but Dipper knew that they were currently in Washington to see other parts of the Corduroy family for most of the summer. 

"So, who's ready to fight evil monsters that want to kill us all? Mabel?"

"Go ahead, you know you can, toucan."

"God, you're so weird." Dipper shook his head, before tugging Mabel's essence out of her body, and plunging inside his twin's body. Mabel floated next to her body, waving to Alcor with a smile on her face. 

"Dad, what did you do?" Mizar gasped, pointing to their aunt, who now had black and gold eyes instead of the calming brown and white eyes, in complete awe. 

"I can explain." 


	5. I'm Stuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, as of currently, I have gotten stuck as of where to go from here, leading towards the end. So, right now, I'm going to explain what I'm probably going to end up doing.

So, I'm either...

A. Going to skip to the reincarnation periods after explaining how Mizar and Alcor do two things I won't say yet. 

B. Going to stop this, because all I wanted was to tell you what I'm doing, ha. You actually thought there would be more than one choice. 

 

I'm sorry please don't hate me. 

But yeah, to the next two most feelsy one shots. Bye. 

Signed, Alcor_the_Dreambender.


End file.
